musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Nnena
'Nnena ' also known as Nnena Omali is a singer, songwriter, arranger and performer. Was formally introduced to the music scene in Nigeria in 2006 with her feature appearance on the Nigerian rapper Modenine’s song, “Cry”. The following year Nnena released a single “Oluchi”. The video of “Oluchi” was directed Clarence Peters and it got an Soundcity Music Video Awards (SMVA) 2007 best female video nomination. Biography The last of five children, Nnenna Chinwe Ezeakunne who is addressed as Nnena Omali in the entertainment scene hails from Uga village in Anambra State, Nigeria. The "Omali" attached to her stage sobriquet is culled from the Igbo word "Omalicha" which means beautiful. She is a singer, writer of poetry and prose, composer.City People Quarterly, September 2007 Edition, Page 61. Nnena Ezeakunne Talks About Her Fast Rising Career Nnena found herself being raised by her mother, a retired nurse from whom she strongly believes she got her musical talents from. A college graduate in Estate Management from University of Nigeria, Nsukka, she writes articles that have been published in the men’s lifestyle magazine Mode Men. And a few others she publishes in her blog; www.omalimagazine.wordpress.com . The Music Life By the age of ten, Nnena already had a catalogue of songs in her scrap book and a dream to one day become a musician. She was also a member of a gospel group she formed with three of her friends in secondary school. The group split before her teen years. In Enugu, the town of her birth, she began work on her demo in 2002 and managed to let out a single or two but it was a year later that a chance meeting with Gbenga Sokefun an artist manager launched a new phase in her career. Sokefun (elder sibling to T.Y. Bello), was then the manager of the now defunct gospel group KUSH, that had the likes of Lara George, Emem, Dapo Torimiro and T.Y. What prompted the music promoters’ interest was her album length demo, Enrapture. Nnena's first single Missing (produced by Melman of Dr. Dre’s Aftermath organization) was played on radio with good rotation. Nnena writes her own songs, plays the guitar and presents her material in English and two major Nigerian languages, Igbo and Yoruba. Key Appearances Since 2004, she has played numerous events as a solo act including : MTN Y'ellow Fest, Star Mega Jam, Hip Hop World Awards, Nigeria Television Fashion Show, Lyricists Lounge, Colossal Entertainment Live Revolution, Rhythm Unplugged, Miss World University Nigeria, Felabration, Mode Men Black Nite, Style Nite, Nigeria's Next Super Model and so on. A stint with former Rhythm 93.7 OAP, Shola Thompson's late night program, Rhythms Of The Nite as a guest relationship analyst was instigated by her She column in the magazine, Mode Men. Discography * First single in professional capacity | 2012 || Kulie Dide ft 9ice || - References External links * Category:Living people Category:People from Anambra State Category:Nigerian hip hop singers Category:University of Nigeria, Nsukka alumni Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:21st-century Nigerian singers Category:Nigerian soul musicians